


SSA Dr. Spencer Reid/Matthew Gray Gubler One Shots

by LAgirlHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAgirlHD/pseuds/LAgirlHD
Summary: A Collection of One Shots dedicated to the amazing Matthew Gray Gubler andhis Character SSA Dr. Spencer Reid from the hit TV Show Criminal Minds.This Show and especially this Character/Actor will forever hold a very special Place in my Heart!Feel free to make a Request for a personal One Shot per DM if you like one.





	1. Chapter 1

**One Shot 1**

Like everyday for the past five Years Juliet grabbed the Wagon full of Letters and Packages and made her way to the BAU Offices first.

Arriving she wheeled the Wagon around and handed everyone their Stuff. „...and last but not least...five Letters for the handsome Doc.“ she winked at Dr. Spencer Reid who just chuckled and reached out to grab it but she pulled them away.

„Not so fast. I'll give them to you if...you are going out with me...this Saturday.“ she grinned and he smiled. „What about...Nope.“ he spoke and jumped up and took the Letters out of her Hand.

„Damn you and your ridiclious height! Anyways...I'm not giving up Doc! I WILL crack you someday!“ with that she leaned up and kissed his Cheek before turning around and walking away with her Wagon.

„Spence...Juliet is been hitting on you for Years and you constantly flirt back. Give the Girl a Chance!“ JJ giggled and shaked her Head.

„JJ stop it...you are becoming worse than Morgan was! Thank God he isnt here anymore.“ he rolled his Eyes and opening the Letters.

„Oh that doesnt stop me to tell him every shenanigans that are happing around here Boy Genius.“ Garcia spoke as she walked by with a grin.

Later that Day Spencer stood up to get himself another Cup of Coffee. In the Breaking Room he saw Juliet sitting on the Counter besides the Coffeemachine sipping on her own.

„Hey Doc...long Time no see.“ she winked at him and he smiled slightly at her. She watched him intensely especially his Fingers. God the things they could do to her.

Biting her Lip she tried to hid a Moan and continued to stare at him in awe.

When he turned around and bend down she stared at his fine Ass and crossed her Legs because she could feel herself getting wet.

Spencer was about to grab his Coffee when Juliet reached out and grabbed his Tie pulling him towards her and between her Legs.

„Now Doc...we should really talk about our Date this Saturday...because it looks like i am not the only one who is...interested.“ she looked at the Bulge in his Pants and he swallowed.

„What do you think about?“ he wispers and she grinned. „Chinese Take Out and Doctor Who...6Pm your Place...oh and Dessert of course.“

He gribbed her Waist and pulled her closer making her groan. „I think I'll have Dessert now...“ he grins before capturing her Lips in a hungry and passionate Kiss.

Way too soon she carefully pushed him away. „Sorry but you will get Dessert after Dinner on Saturday.“ with that she jumped of the Counter and left a very aroused and smiling Spencer behind.

He was REALLY looking forward to Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot 2**

Juliet Summers was currently reading when the Doorbell ringed. Groaning she stood up and opend the Door only to stare at a Face she hadnt seen in 15 Years.

„Hello Juliet...“ Dr Spencer Reid wispers looking at the Woman in front of him. „What do you want?“ she spoke and he sighned.

„Look i know we havent seen each other in 15 Years but...i need your help...for a Case...“ Juliet knows about Spencers Job because well she also was a Genius and keept on checking secretly onto Spencer every once in a while for the past 15 Years.

„Sure. Come in.“ she led him into the Livingroom and he started showing her everything they had on the Case. Juliet just watched and listend carefully.

After a couple of Hours and some Coffee later both were sitting on the Floor Pictures and Papers around them. „Why?“ she wispers starring at Spencer thoughtfully.

He furrowed his Brows starring back at her and was about to say something when she continued.

„Why are you coming to me now? Why exhacly this Case?“ she spoke louder looking directly into his Eyes to find answers but Spencer just looked down.

„Juliet...“ he wispers but she cut him off again. „You dont trust your own Mind anymore...so you came to me because...because my Mind is almost like yours....“ she concluded and he sighned and run his Hands over his Face.

„You are scared to become like your Mother...because its in your DNA too....its like a Bomb waiting for the right Time to explode...“ she continued and Spencer stared at her with Tears in his Eyes.

Juliet swallows and tried to hide back her own Tears as she read his Soul through his Eyes like a open Book.

„Oh Spence...my Smarty...“ she wispers before pulling him into a Embrace and he returned the Embrace imediatly.

They parted smiling at eachother before going back to the Case.

„The Unsub is a Female...“ Juliet suddenly spoke up and Spencer furrowed his Brows. „Why do you think that?“

„Look at the Stabbingwounds on their Back...they look to me like the Unsub wants them to feel what its like to be stabbed in the Back...like they bullied her...the Victims were pretty and knew each other from...High School...they were all popular...“

Spencer nooded understanding what she meant. „Yeah and popular People mostly bully those who are in their opinion less attractive or smarter...thank you so much Juliet.“ he rambled jumping up and gathering his Stuff.

She chuckled and helped him before guiding him to her Door. When he stepped out of her Apartment he turned around with a huge Smile that finally reached his Eyes.

„Thank you again...and uhm...as a proper thank you...what do you think about Dinner on Saturday?“ Juliet returned the Smile and nooded. „Sounds fantastic...be here by 7.“ she stepped towards him and leaned up to kiss him on his Cheek.

„Y-y-yeah...see you...“ he rambled with a red Head before rushing out making her giggle before returning to her Apartment still smiling.

Two old Friends wich Paths crosses again made a promise tonight. A Promise to never ever leave eachother again.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Shot 3 Part 1**

Spencer was back in Las Vegas to visit his Mother. When he walked int othe Room he found her chatting with a young Girl he never saw there before.

Well they chatt using Sighn Language he realized. „Hey Mom.“ he spoke softly startling the young Woman.

„Oh Spencer it is so great to see you.“ his Mother spoke and hugged him. „Spencer this is Juliet she is a new Patient here.“ she introduced her Son to the Woman.

Spencer turned to the Woman and was blown away. Juliet had the brightest Blue Eyes he had ever seen wich they showed a lot of fear and sadness.

She had very fair almost white and glowy Skin, long and wavy light Blond Hair and plump rosy Lips wich she smiled softly with at him.

Juliet wore a Doctor Who Tshirt, a grey Sweatpants and a black thick and long Cardigan paird with some Converse and On her Nose sat black Glasses.

„ _It is nice to meet you Juliet. I am Spencer_.“ he sighned to her and she giggled and blushed. Spencer smiled at her and his Mother looked knowingly between the two Adults.

The three spend the Day together and Spencer enjoyed having Juliet around. She was very smart but shy at first. 

Also he found out that Juliet could hear perfectly she just didnt talk at all and his Mother was the only Person besides her Doctor she comunicate with.

After Spencer left that Day Juliet said goodbye to Diana and went to Bed dreaming of her Romeo.

The next Day when Spencer came back he found his Mother alone reading a Book. „Hey Mom. Where is Juliet?“ he hugged his Mother who amiled at him.

„Are you missing your Girlfriend?“ she joked and Spencer blushed. „No Mom!“

„Juliet is in her Room. She doesnt feel well today. She is in Room 301 and i bet she would love to see you.“ Diana spoke to her Son softly.

Spencer kissed her Cheek and smiled at her. „Thanks Mom. I'll be back soon i promise.“ Spencer walked to the Room and knocked softly.

After a couple Seconds he walked in and saw Juliet sitting on her Bed looking up with a big but tired Smile. „Hello Juliet.“ he wispers sitting besides her Bed.

„ _Hello Romeo_.“ she sighned back before frowning. „Romeo?“ he grinned at her and she blushed looking down.

„ _I apoligize Spencer._ “ she sighned quickly and he took her Hand. „Dont...i like it...“ he smiled at her and she smiled back.

„Is Juliet your Nickname?“ Spencer asks all of sudden and she froze but nodded. „Why?“ he asks again and her Eyes looked at him sadly.

„ _Because i dont have a Name_.“ she sighned and he furrowed his Brows. „ _I only have a Number._ “ she continued and Spencer looked even more confused.

„What Number? And why?“ Juliet bit her Lip and sighned „ _001\. Because i was their first born_.“ Juliet grabbed his big Hand with her smaller one and placed his Pointer Finger right behind her right Ear.

He felt a tiny but hard thing underneath her Skin. With his free Hand he carefully brushed her Hair back to have a better Look.

„Is this...a Chip?“ he asks and she nodded grabbing a Paper and Pencil. „ _I can trust you right?_ “ she sighned quickly and he nodded so she started to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching the Promo for 14.15 I came up with this.  
> I really want Spencer to get a Happy End!

**One Shot 4**

Finally Spencer and JJ were out of the Unsubs grasp and safe meaning said one was down. The rest of the Team hugged them relieved that their Friends ar still alive.

Spencer and JJ were still in shock and as Will stopped out of the Elevator, rushed towards her and hugged her tight he knew what to do. „Guys i am going Home okay.“ he spoke softly and Emily nodded.

„Take as much Time as you need. That is an order. You too JJ!“ They all said there Goddbye and parted. „Spence do you want us to drive you Home?“ JJ asks him and he shook his Head.

„No i take the Metro. But thank you.“ he snaps at her. „Are you okay?“ JJ asks and Spencer sighs. „Yes Jennifer i am ok. I just wannago Home and be alone. I will see you soon.“ with that he rushed to the Stairs and down leaving a confused JJ behind.

„Come one Jen...the Boys are waiting for their Mom.“ Will smiled and both of them left as well.

After taking the Metro without stoppin for Coffee Spencer was finally Home. Stepping inside he saw his TV was on and he smiled as he walked to the Couch seeing his Girlfriend lying there asleep with her Phone in her Hand.

He carefully took it and placed it on the Table before gently running his Hand trough her short Hair. Noone knew about them and he was glad about that.

She was so different than him but yet they complete eachother perfectly. He looked at her Arms full of Tattoos, one of them (a little Pumpkin drawn by himself) only for him, as she started to stirr and her Eyes fluttered open. „...Spencer...“ she wispers and he had Tears in his Eyes realizing that Yesterday Morning could have been the last Time he saw her.

„Yeah...i am sorry i woke you up.“ he spoke and she sat up pulling him close. „I was so worried when you didnt came Home...stop scaring me like that...where were you?“ he softly pulled her away and turned the TV off.

„JJ and I...we got Kidnapped...and almost shot...but were are fine and i am here...“ at the End his Voice was cracking and she pulled him close again making him clinge at her like she was the only thing keeping him alive.

„Oh God...shhhh...its okay...everythings okay...“ she wispers and he sobbed into her Neck while she run her Hand through his Hair. „Come on lets go Shower and i make something to eat ok.“ she smiled at him pulling him away and he nooded.

„Thank you...“ „Anytime...“ She just smiled and kissed him softly on his Lips before standing up and going into the Kitchen. Spencer took a quick Shower and dressed in a Sweatpants and a bis Shirt something only his Girlfriend saw him in and she loved it.

He walked into the Kitchen and sat on his Chair watching as his Girlfriend placed a Plate with her famous Spagetti Carbonara infront of him along with a Glas of Water. Sitting in front of him he smiled at her.

„Thank you.“ he said again and she giggled. „Wait for the dessert!“ she winked at him and he laughed softly. „What is it?“ he dug into his Food and moaned at how good it tasted realising how hungry he was. She stared at him and ate too giggleing at him.

„I made some Chocolate Chip Cookies earlier.“ she spoke and he beamed at her. „You are amazing...i love you.“ he said and she blushed. „I love you too Spencer.“ Together they ate in Silence and after leaning the Kitchen and eating some Cookies they went to Bed cuddeling.

As Spencer laid there with her in his Arm and thinking about what happend to him again he knew something has to Change. He dont wanted to let his Girlfriend live in fear everytime he left for a Case.

He honestly didnt want to do this Job anymore since he and Garcia were Kidnapped by this Cult a few Months prior. What he truly wanted is to settle down with this Woman here and starting a Family.

„Hey Love...“ he started and she looked up to him. „Whats going on in those beautiful Mind of yours?“ she asked and smiled. „I dont wanan do this Job anymore...i wanna start a Family with you and settle down...i mean i could teach at Quanticos FBI Academy. Having a simple 9 to 5 Job and having Weekends off where we could go to LA And Las Vegas visiting our Familys. Also i would have 3 Full Months Vacation Time in the Year where we could travel the World like we always talk about...of course until our Kids are here...“ he rambled and his Girlfriend suddely sobbed.

Sitting up with her he pulled her close. „I am sorry if i made you uncompftable...“ he spoke but she just shook her Head pulling away with a big Smile. „Are you really serious...you wanna give something up you love for...me?“ she couldnt believe it and he smiled at her.

„I love you more than anything so...Yes i am gonna do that...tomorrow we will tell it to my Team.“ he decided and she kissed him eagerly. „I love you so much Spencer.“ she spoke and he just kissed her back before they cuddled again falling asleep quickly.

The next Day they decided to have Breakfast out and went to the FBI right after. She could tell Spencer was very nervous when they to the Elevator up. „It will be ok. They will understand and i am here all the Time.“ she spoke softly and he nodded at her kissing her Lips softly.

Pulling apart they walked out and into the BAU Rooms all Eyes on them. „Spencer i told you to stay Home for a while.“ Emily spoke confused looking between him and the Woman holding his Hand.

„I know but...i need to talk to all of you. Its important nad cant wait.“ he replied and Emily nodded. „Everyone in the Bulpen! Luke get Garcia and JJ.“ she ordered and Luke rushed out to Garcia while the Rest of them walked into the Bulpen sitting on the Round Table.

When all of them sat around the Table exept Spencer and his Girlfriend he looked to her nad she nodded with a soft Smile. „I know this comes unexpected and everything but...i want you to know that...i will retire as a Agent imediatly. After everything i have been through in the past 2 Years i realized i am only still doing this Job...because of you Guys... but i dont want to anymore.“ he spoke with a shaky Voice and his Girlfriend is rubbing his Arm trying to compfort him.

„But Spence...this Team is nothing without you...we need you.“ JJ spoke with Tears in her Eyes and Spencer smiled at her.

„No you dont...besides i am pretty sure there are a lot of young more than qualified Agents out there ready for a Place in this Team.“ he said handing Emily a bunch of Papers.

„These are my Termination and some Agents i want to recomend for my Job.“ Emily nodded with a sad Smile. „I am not happy to see you go...but i accept your decicion...just dont forget us.“ she respond standing up and Spencer pulled her into a hug.

„I would never forget my Family...“ he wispers and soon he shared a big Hug with all of them. „Spencer...who is the Woman with you?“ Garcia suddenly spoke while wipping her Eyes.

„Guys i want you to meet my Girlfriend...Love this is my...Family.“ he spoke proudly looking first at his Team and than at his Girlfriend. „It is a pleasure finally meeting you. Spencer told me a lot about you.“ she shook everyones Hand smiling at them.

„How long are you together?“ Tara asks and Spencer blushes with a smile. „10 Months 2 Weeks and 4 Days.“ he replied earning a gasp from everyone but Rossi. „And you didnt tell us why?“ Garcia asks him shocked.

„Because he wanted to protect her and have her for himself for as long as possible.“ Rossi answered for him with a Smile making Spencer nodd.

"What is your Job?" Luke asks and Spencers Girlfriend beamed at him. "I own a CoffeeShop slash Bookstore...its called 'The EarlyBird'. I met Spencer there one Day." Spencer nodded with a grin. "Best Coffee in Town!" The Team laughs at that because of course Spencer would meet his Girlfriend at a Place like that. 

„There is one more thing...“ Spencers Girlfriend spoke up suddenly making Spencer frown. „And what?“ he asks looking at her and she only grinned and grabbed his Hand placing it on her Stomach.

„Oh my God...“ wispers JJ and Spencer just stared at his Girlfriend for a couple Seconds until he finally get it. „Really?...“ he wispers teary Eyed and she nodded. „We are having a Baby...I AM GONNA BE A DAD!!!“ he yelled spinning her around and kissing her happily.

The Team gratulated them and they decided to have a little Celebration Party later at Rossis. Spencer couldnt be happier and knew right then and there that he did the right thing and that he was more than ready for this new part of his no their Life.

 

"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending." -C. JoyBell C.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear People,  
> first of all thank you all so much for all the Love, Kudos, Hits and Comments on this One Shot Collection!  
> I am so sorry for the Lack of posting but my Life has been a crazy Ride in the past Months.  
> Anyways here is my first MGG One Shot because there are waaay to less MGG FanFictions around!  
> If you Guys have Ideas for me or a special Request please Comment or DM me!  
> Enjoy this Chapter and stay tuned for more!  
> Love,  
> Judy <3

 

** One Shot 5 MGG **

You meet Matthew Gray Gubler while shooting a Indie Movie (Your first Movie ever) almost a Year ago after being a huge Fan of him (and Criminal Minds) for Years. Both of you imediatly clicked and he pelped you a lot during shooting the Movie and also you two started hanging out privatly too.

When it was official that Criminal Minds would end Matthew told you he would try to get you a Guest Role on the final Season. After getting a Call that you wont be hired for the 15th and last Criminal Minds Season you were sad but that was the Buisness. 

Either way since you were close to his Home you decided to visit your good Friend who was the Reason you auditioned for that Show.  Parking you Car in his Entrance you hoped he was Home cause you really needed to talk to someone and because you just got two Coffees who needed to be drunk while still warm. 

You went out of your Car and to his Frontdoor knocking gently and when you were sure he wasnt Home and you wanted to left the Door swung open. You were greeted with and sleepy Matthew who was rubbing his Eyes like a Kid.

He was so adorable sometimes and you grinned. "Well hello there sleeping Beauty." you joked and he smiled at you while rolling his Eyes. "Sorry if i disturb your Beauty Sleep." you continued and giggle at him making him groan and walked back Inside leaving the Door open for you. 

Laughing you followed him and closed the Door behind you and pulling of your Shoes before sitting down with him on his Couch. 

"Sorry i was just going through my Script when i fell asleep. What are  you doing here? Do you want Coffee because i need Coffee." he sometimes ramble just like his Character wich was so cute and you pushed him back on the Couch.

"Cant i just visit my Friend? And i already got some Coffee for us on my Way here you Dork!" You put the two Coffees you held in your Hand down and he beamed at you. "You are my Angel (Y/N) thank you so much and you are always Welcome here!" he replied grabbing his Coffee and taking a big Gulp before sighning happily. 

"Actually i just wanted to tell you that i got a Call the other Day that i wont be hired for the new Season." you told him and sipping on your own Coffee. Matthew sighed and turned to you looking sad before speaking. "I know...i really tried to talk them into taking you...i know how badly you wanted to be a part o the Show...i am very Sorry." 

Smiling at him you took his big Hands in your small ones squeezing them slightly wich gave both of you a Jolt. "Its okay Matthew...i am sad about it but...that is the Buisness. And now you owe me a Role in the next Movie you direct!" you winked at him and he laughed nodding happily. 

"Hold on i got someting for you." he jumped up and rushed out of the Room and somewhere else before rushing back a couple Minutes later with a Present in his Hands wich he handed to you. "I know your Birthday was a couple Weeks ago so i made you a little something." he blushed and handed you the Present wich you took and unwraped excitedly. 

When you opend the Box you gasped and with awe pulled out one of his Famous selfmade Stuffed Animal in Form of a Cat. You looked at him with Tears in your Eyes, hugged him tightly and kissed his Cheek making him blush even more before squishing the soft Toy to your Chest.

"I love it so much thank you Matthew. But you didnt have to." he smiled at you and shrugged. "You very welcome and i wanted to. Anyways...you up for a Horrormovie?" he asks and you nodded getting Compfy on the Couch. Matthew put a Movie on and a Blanket over the two of you before putting an Arm around you making you lean into him happily. 

Sometime throughout the Movie both of you felt asleep on the Couch and only woke up when Matthews Alarm ringed. "Mhmmm...too early..." you groaned nuzzeling your Face into his Neck making him shiver. "Sorry but i need to go to work tho." he laughed and stood up. 

You curled back up onto his Couch while he got ready for work. When he was about to leave he saw you were fast asleep again and smiled before leaving a Note for you and drove to work. You woke up a couple Hours later and smiled when you saw the Note on the Table. 

Grabbing it you read it " _dear lovely (Y/N), thank you for the wonderful evening. I hope you sleept well and when you leave please use the Key on the Table. Make yourself at home and give me the Key back next Time we see again. Much Love, Matthew."_

You grinned and grabbed your Stuff and the Note before driving Home happily. When you arrived you showered and changed into different Clothes. Meanwhile Matthew was sitting in the MakeUp Trailer smiling to himself way too much while getting ready. 

"Okay Gube why are you smiling like a Dork today?" Paget asks raising a Brow at her Friend. "Hey! I smile alot." he spoke but she just grinned at him. "Matthew is in LOOOVE!" she teased and he blushed at that. "OMG its true!" she gasped. "Tell me all about her!" she ordered and he rolled his Eyes.

"Her Name is (Y/N)..." he started but she stopped him. "(Y/N) (L/N)?" she asked with wide Eyes and he nodded. "Dude! That Woman is a weird one...like you Gube!" she shook her Head with a Smile and he looked at her confused. "What? Why?" he asks and she sighns. 

"(Y/N) is a strong believer in 'Ghosts' and all that other creepy Stuff. Also she mostly does and prefers Indie Movies and Comercials. She loves Coffee and Cats more than anything. Plus she said about herself that she is born an old Soul." Paget explained and Matthew was a bit surprised but something made sense now. 

" _If you are lucky enough to find a Weirdo, never let them go!"_ he thought with a soft Smile. 

The next few Weeks went by super fast and soon the Day of shooting Criminal Minds for the very last Day was here. Matthew and you spend most Weekends together and grew very close over the Weeks. When he was sitting in the Makeup Trailer his Phone buzzed and he looked onto it. 

"Hey sleeping Beauty. Do you mind if i visit you on the Set later and bring all of you Coffee? (Also i can give you your Key back ;) )" you had written him and he replied smiling again. "Sure. Just bring 10 regular Coffees with seperate Milk and Sugar. Text when when you are here so i can let you in." 

"Its her right? You got it so bad Gube...i havent seen you smiling like this in a long Time." Paget spoke and he shrugged. "We will see how this turns out." he replied before getting up and outside she following him closely.

"Just be carefull." Paget said before they start to shoot. Around Lunchbreak Matthew got a Text from you that you are here so he went to the Entrace spotting you with your Arms full with Coffee and Pantries. "Hey." he smiled and took the Pantries before walking ahead of you. 

"Hey yourself. How is shooting going so far?" you ask and he shrugged. "The ususal..." Both of you set everything down on a Table when the rest of the Cast appeard. "Hey uhhh is this for us?" Kirsten beamed at you and you nodded. "Yes i thought i do something good for all of you because you make my favorite TV Show." you grinned and introduced yourself to them. 

All of them were super nice and thankfull for the Coffee and Pantries. While they were munching and chatting with eachother Matthew grabbed your Hand and led you into his Trailer. 

"Are you okay?" you asks sitting down with him on the Couch. "Yeah..." without anymore Words you hugged him tightly and he returned the hug just as tightly. The two of you were just holding eachother for a while before pulling apart.

"Its weird knowing that this is the last Episode of CM ever...and the last Day of filming." he spoke sadly and you nodded running a Hand through his Hair. "I cant imagine my Life without Dr. Spencer Reid...but i am very happy to have you." you smiled softly at him and he smiled back. 

"Hey uhm...can i ask you something...before i chicken out again..." he starts and you gave him a look to continue. "Sure Matthew you can ask me anything." you smiled at him and he smiled back. "Would you want to go out someday?" he suddenly asks and you look surprised at him. 

"Like...a Date?" you asks hopefully and he nodded. "I'd really love that." you wisper pecking his Lips softly. He put a Hand on your Cheek and returned the Kiss but depend it slightly. Pulling away you giggled as Paget came into the Trailer.

"I hate to disturb you two but we need to continue filming." she grinned at the pair and left. Matthew first walked you back to your Car and kissed you again. "I text you later okay? And then we plan our Date." he grinned before running back Inside. 

You smiled widely and looked after him before climping into the Car realizing that shit you still had his Key. Well...looks like you would surprise him later at his Place...i mean just to give him his Key back right? 

After running some errands you drove to his Place. Using his Key you walked inside and put the Grocerys on the Counter and grinned. Time to cook something delicious for Matthew and to cheer him up when he comes Home. You looked around for his Mothers Phonenumber and called her to figure out what his favorite Food is. Thanking her and hanging up you started to cook it and set the Table up.

Right when you finished the Food you heard the Frontdoor open and continued singing and dancing to the Music you had on. Matthew walked into the Kitchen confused and stopped smiling widely at the sight.

"Wow...how did i derve this all?" he asks and you danced over to him and leaned up to kiss him still grinning. "Because you are amazing and i thought you need something to cheer up after today. I made your fave Food and got your fave Drink. I hope its okay that i got into your Home without you knowing it and calling your lovely Mother." you rambled and Matthew just stared at you before pulling you into a Hug.

"Of course it is okay for me...and thank you...this means a lot to me." pulling away he kissed you and you gently pushed him away. "I would love to kiss you all Night long but the Food is ready so come on take a seat." you ordered before rushing back to the Ofen to place the Food on two Plates and when he sat down you put the Plates on the Table and sat down too.

"I think i made way too much Food but you can freeze it up for later." you point out and he nodded before diving right into the Food. Taking one Bite he moaned at how good it tastes. Giggleing the two of you finished the Meal in compftable Silence.

After Dinner he took a quick Shower while you cleaned up the Kitchen before both of you cuddled up on the Couch with a Blanket. "So...was...is this like the Date...you asked me out to...earlier?" you carefully wispers and he turned to look at you.

"I think it was a pretty good first Date. Even tho i will organize the next one that will happen hopefully soon...thank you for the Dinner...i needed that." he grinned and leaned down slowly. Leaning up your Lips meet in a Kiss that made both of you sighn and smile into it.

Even tho one part of Matthews Life was ending a new Part was just beginning. And he couldnt wait to see where this Part was heading with (Y/N) by his Side.

 


End file.
